


Happiest Moment.

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daichi is the dad, Family, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Suga's a mom, go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Prompt : Person B wants a family, but hasn’t found the right person. They choose to get themselves artificially inseminated and find a profile of a nice person and go through with it. The procedure’s a success. Fast forward to nine months later, Person B is in labor and Person A finds them (can be neighbor or first responder due to person B calling 911). Person A takes B to the hospital and B delivers their baby(ies) safely and falls asleep. They wake to find person A holding their baby and smiling and the two are acquainted and person A takes a shine to B and their child(ren). They bond more and more over the months following B’s delivery and one day, A goes to donate sperm and B realizes A is actually the parent of their child(ren). What happens next is up to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This universe male pregnancy is normal and don't ask why Kei is Suga and Daichi's kid if he has blonde hair and the parents are not, go with it. Generally for this story, have an open mind and go with it as i was writing it at 3 in the morning and wasn't very sure if it made sense.

Suga woke up, throwing the covers away, he got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. Flushing the toilet, he went to the sin and washed his hands, drying them on a towel, he exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Opening the fridge, Suga grabbed three eggs and a packet of milk. He closed the fridge door, placing the eggs and milk on the counter, he opened one cupboard and took bread, jam and honey. He began making his breakfast, turning off the stove when he was done and carrying a plate filled with a few pieces of french toast and a glass filled with milk to his small dining room.

“Itadikamsu.” Suga said, clapping his hands together before picking up his fork and digging into the food before him.

Suga ate silently for a while, the silence broken by his phone ringing loudly. Putting down his for, Suga stood and went to his phone that was on the couch, picking it up, he looked at who was calling him, his phone showing, ‘Yuu’

Suga answered the call, placing the phone to his ear, he waled back to his seat and continued eating.

The voice on the other end of the call was excited even though it was a few minutes past 8 o’ clock in the morning.

“Suga-san!! Good morning!!”

Suga laughed softly, placing  piece of bred in his mouth, he swallowed before replying to the excited person.

“Good morning to you too, Nishinoya.”

“I told you to call me Yuu, Suga-san.”

Suga laughed once more, his mood lifting by hearing the excited male’s voice.

“I said I will, after you begin calling me, ‘Koushi’ ”

“But, calling you Koushi after this many years is a bit weird,” Yu said, Suga could already imagine the male scratching his head as he repeated Suga’s first name as though to get used to the syllables.

“Its the same for me, calling youu ‘Yuu’ after this long feels too weird.” Suga said, placing the last piece of toast in his mouth and downing the rest of the milk.

“Whatever, we’ll discuss that another time, I have to ask you for a favor.” Yuu said, his voice turning from an excited tone to a desperate one.

Suga’s brows furrowed in slight worry, the younger male rarely got desperate, especially to as Suga for a favor. Standing up, Suga held the phone to his ear by his shoulder and took the dirty dishes to the sink, placing them inside and opening the tap, letting the water run on the dishes for a few seconds before turning the tap off and replying to the younger male.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“No, no, everything is fine. I just need your help today, if you’re free.” Yuu said, his voice losing the desperate tone to a reassuring one.

Looking at the calendar he kept in the kitchen on the fridge door, Suga saw his schedule was free for the entire weekend. Suga removed his phone from its position on his shoulder and held it in his left hand, nodding his head, before realizing the younger male couldn’t see him.

“Yeah,  I’m free for the entire weekend, why?”

“Really?” Yuu voice became excited again, he continued, “Could you babysit the kids from today till Sunday?”

Suga sighed in relief, “That’s no problem for me but where are you going for the entire weekend?”

Yuu laughed, “Its actually me and Asahi, he says I need to relax from work and taking of the twins. I mean, I love them but they are tiring.”

Suga laughed, remembering the younger male’s children, Tetsu and Keiji, the former known for being very mischievous while the latter was more settled.

“The little devil draining you and Asahi?” Suga jokingly asked, snorting when he remembered the one time Suga had been over to the younger male’s house and Tetsu was being fed by Asahi only for the black-haired child to throw the food in Asahi’s face when he saw Suga enter the room.

Yuu sighed, “Every single day, he cries when I leave, he cries when Keiji isn’t near him, its endless.”

Suga laughed, waling out of the kitchen to the couch, sitting down, he replied to the other male.

“I’ll take them off your hands for the weekend, go and enjoy quality time with your husband.”

Asahi and Yuu had met during one of Yuu’s parties bac in university, the two met regularly for a few wees before they dated. Suga remembered the day Asahi had told him, the long-haired male had been nervous, with his forehead covered in sweat, he broke down and told the white-haired beauty. Suga laughed for a few minutes before patting the long-haired male on the shoulder, saying, ‘Took you long enough.” The two had dated through university, getting married a few years after they had left university. When Yu had called Suga and told him of the twins he was about to have, Suga had cried and wished them the best. When Tetsu and Keiji had arrived, Suga felt longing in his chest. He wanted what Yuu and Asahi had, a family. Fast forward two years later, Tetsu had grown up to be a mischievous devil while Keiji was a sweetheart.

Yu laughed, “Are you sure though?, I could always get my mom or Asahi’s to babysit them, she loves the twins dearly.”

“No, no. I love taking care of the twins, besides, its been a while since I last saw them.”

“Okay, I guess. Can you be here by 8?”

Suga nodded his ehad, feeling stupid when realizing Yuu couldn’t see him, “ Yeah, see you then.”

“Bye Koushi.” Yuu said, laughing before ending the call.

 

 

 

                                                      ---------

 

Suga arrived at Asahi and Yuu’s house a few minutes past 8, knocking on the door twice, it was opened by Asahi who greeted him with a smile and pulled the white haired beauty inside.

Suga greeted Yuu and Asahi, spending a few minutes catching up before Asahi said that they were gonna be late if they didn’t leave soon. They hugged Suga  and said goodbye to theirr children, Asahi reminding him to call them if he needed anything making Yuu drag him to the car, waving once to the white-haired male and shutting the door.

Suga waled over tto the twins, who were playing on the carpet. Picking up Keiji, Suga blew raspberries into the babies stomach , smiling when the baby let out a high-pitched laugh, making his brother look at Suga with curiosity in his eyes. He placed Keiji down, picking up Testu and repeating what he did to the other twin, laughing when Tetsu began laughing a weird laugh.

The few days Suga spent with the twins made him both happy and very stressed. Suga understood why Yuu and Asahi would need a break with dealing with the twins. Keiji wasn’t as bad as his brother who cried for every small thing but also laughed and picked up everything he found, putting them in his mouth. Suga nearly fainted when he had walked in on Tetsu about to put a live cockroach in his mouth. Ever since that incident, Suga never left the sneaky child alone with things that could harm him-or that he could try to ingest-.

The times that Keiji cried Suga could count on one hand, once when Suga had carried Tetsu to bed and he had been left alone, another time when he lost his favorite toy, a owl with black and white feathers with bright orange eyes. No matter how stressful Tetsu could be, he almost didn’t want Yu and Asahi to come home.

Sunday came almost too fast for Suga’s liking. He spent the morning readying the twins and then sat them on the carpet with a few toys, going to take a shower before Yuu and Asahi arrived. He exited the bathroom going to the bedroom to get dressed when he heard the front door open. Wearing a sweater over his light blue shirt, he went to the living room, greeting Yu and Asahi.

Suga listened as they told them all about where they had been, noticing how relaxed both of them look practically exuding happiness. Suga stayed for lunch, making for the happy couple his favorite, rice with a variety of side dishes.They talked well into the night, Suga brushing off their words of appreciation and thanks with a smile and exiting the house.

He walked home thinking to himself that it wouldn’t be bad to have someone to come back to or a child to take care of no matter how stressful they can be. By the time Suga reached home he knew that he truly wanted a family of his own. Unfortunately for the white-haired male, he hadn’t been involved with anyone since he was in university, thus, the thought of getting a partner was a unnerving thought to him.

He entered his apartment, going to his bedroom to put away his bag filled with clothes that he wore at the Azumane household. Changing out of his clothes to more comfortable ones, Suga fell onto the bed, not bothering to get under the covers and fell asleep.

The following morning ,Suga woke up with a goal. He got ready for the day, skipped breakfast and went to a clinic nearby. He browsed through the millions of magazine that the clinic had, about to leave when a certain magazine caught his eye. It was bright blue and read in large black letters, ‘INSEMINATION’

Looking through the details of the hospital that do the insemination, Suga took his phone from his pocket and saved the number written there. Leaving the clinic, he dialed the number and got the location of the hospital.

The people working at the hospital were nice, especially the woman who too Suga to her office and they discussed the issues that insemination could have and Suga was excited at the same time terrified of the thought of having a baby with someone he didn’t know. The lady, Shimizu, advised him to go home and think it over carefully.

Suga went home and thought carefully, did he really want a child with a stranger? He slept late thinking over if he really wanted a child through insemination. Waking up the following day, he got ready and went to work, the insemination haunting him throughout the day till he went to the hospital once more once when he left work.

Shimizu-san sat with him in her office, asking the white-haired male if he really wanted a child. Suga nodded, looking the woman directly in the eye, saying, “I want a child.”

They sorted out the details for his insemination, Shimizu telling him to come back in a week. When Suga stepped into her office again after a week had passed, he was beyond nervous. Shimizu asked him once more if he still wanted to do this and Suga nodded, wondering to himself how he was going to tell his family and friends of his decision.

A few hours later, Suga was laying in a hospital bed, awaking from what seemed to him a long nap. Shimizu was there when he woke up, checing him, she asked him if he felt any different. Suga took a few moments before answering her question, “No, just feel really tired.”

She smiled at that, “That’s to be expected.” Placing a hand on his shoulder, Shimizu looked him in the eye, saying, “You’re pregnant, Sugawara-san. The insemination was a success.”

Suga didnt process what the dark-haired doctor had told him till she squeezed his shoulder and said, “Congratulations.” He placed a hand over his flat belly, looking at the doctor, he said with tears in his eyes, “I’m going to have a child.”

Shimizu nodded, squeezing his shoulder once more, she left the room, leaving the white-haired male to absorb the amazing news. Suga cried happy tears, his hand never leaving his belly, ‘I’m going to have a baby. A family of my own.’

 

                                                  9 MONTHS LATER

Suga was climbing the stairs to his apartment, his belly protruding from the button-up he was wearing. He reached his apartment, passing his neighbor who greeted him and was about to descend the stairs when a scream stopped him. Turning around, he ran over to the pregnant male holding the door handle for support.

“What’s wrong?”

Suga held onto the other male’s arm, saying with a desperate voice, “The baby! Its coming! Call an ambulance!!”

The dark-haired male removed his phone and dialed 119 in record time. He was about ask the white-haired what to do when he was cut off by the pregnant male screaming in pain.

The ambulance arrived after ten minutes passed, Suga’s scream getting worse and worse. Suga was carried into the ambulance, the dark-haired male following inside and holding the white-haired male hand throughout the journey to the hospital.

When they arrived, Suga was taken to the emergency room leaving the black-haired male at the waiting area. Not sure what to do, he went to the reception area and asked the blonde lady,

“The guy who just came in, the pregnant one, could you call his family and tell them he’s at the hospital?”

The young blonde girl nodded her head, picking up the phone beside her and calling Sugawara’s family. He sat in the waiting area for a long time, waiting for the white-haired males family to arrive.

“Where’s Suga?!” A voice rang out loudly, bursting through the doors, a short male followed by a larger one and many people appeared from the doors running towards the blonde girl and bombarding her with questions of the pregnant male.

The dark-haired male stood up, walking over to them, he introduced himself to the group and began explaining what had happened. The group listened intently, the tension that surrounded them dissipating when they learned of Suga’s condition.

We don’t now what would have happened had you not been there, Sawamura-san.” Asahi said, his arm around his husbands shoulder as a way of comfort.

“No, no, its nothing. Anyone passing would have done the same, I just happened to be there.” Daichi said, shaking his head as he denied what Asahi was saying.

Asahi was about to reply when a doctor came up to them and asked if they were related to Suga. Yuu and Asahi stood up from their seat, the latter saying, “We’re his friends, his family is away. Is he ok?”

The doctor looked at them all, saying, “He is fine. He went into labor and delivered a healthy baby boy. All of you can’t see him right no, but a selected few can go in. The ones who will see him are to follow me.” The doctor turned and begun walking away towards the rooms followed closely by Yuu, Asahi and Sawamura.

The doctor led them to Suga’s room, warning them before he opened the door, “The baby is with him, but he should be very tired. Its the labor and the drugs that are making him tired so, I suggest you don’t say anything that would upset him.”

The doctor opened the door,standing aside and letting the three pass before him, shutting the door behind him as he entered the room and went to Suga’s bedside.

“How are you feeling, Sugawara-san?”

Suga looked at the doctor and his friends, his face glowing in joy as he held his new born baby in his arms, the baby holding onto one of Suga’s fingertips.

“Okay, tired but happy, very happy.” Suga replied, looking down at his baby before saying to no one in particular in a soft voice, “His name’s Kei.”

Daichi stared at the white-haired man, wondering to himself if it was the new baby glow or if the man before him was just naturally beautiful. He saw how happy the baby in his arms made the beautiful man, his eys shinig brightly with tears.

Suga looked up once more, noticing the stranger standing beside the door, he asked the dark-haired man who he was, thinking it was one of Asahi’s friends or Yuu’s.

Daichi cleared his throat, “Sawamura Daichi. Your neighbor, I was the one who called the ambulance when you went into labor in front of your door.”

“Ooh! Yes, thank you! I’m Sugawara Koushi, call me Suga, its what everyone calls me.” Suga said, remembering the attractive male as his neighbor, who had moved in  upstairs a few months into his pregnancy.

“Okay, we have to let the baby and the parent to rest, you can see him once his fully rested.” The doctor said, ushering everyone out of the room so the white-haired man could get some rest.

Yuu and Asahi said their goodbyes and left, going to tell everyone in the waiting room of the white-haired males condition. Everyone waiting was relieved to hear about Suga’s condition, with how late it had gotten they decided to leave and come back tomorrow morning, with Yuu and Asahi getting Daichi’s number and saving it tot heir phones, telling the black-haired they would call him when they were heading to the hospital the next day.

For the few days that Suga was in the hospital, he and Daichi bonded and got closer to each other, the new parent was secretly pleased by the black-haired male’s appearance nearly everyday at the hospital. One time Suga had woke up to the sight of the largr man hlding Kei in his arms carefully, his face scrunching up in worry everytime the baby moved a little bit. Suga found it adorable.

When he was discharged, he was driven home by  Asahi and they spent majority of the car drive talking about the baby and how life for Suga would be now that he had a child.

Thanking the long-haired man for carrying his things to his apartment, Suga entered his apartment and begun setting things up for his baby boy. He was interrupted by a knock on the door, going to the door, he opened it and found Daichi waiting there holding a bag that smelled of food.

Inviting the dark-haired man inside, they spent time talking about their lives, Kei and generally, getting to know each other better. Suga found himself attracted to the other male, with how kind, polite, charming and sweet the larger male could be, Suga found it hard not to fall for the other male.

The few weeks that passed since is baby were tough for Suga, taking care of a new born proving to be greatly difficult but with assistance form Daichi, Yuu and his  friends, Suga somehow managed.

He had been waling back from the store, when he saw the hospital that he went to get the insemination done. Pausing, Suga decide to go inside and greet the female doctor who did the insemination. He was directed to her office, where he found her signing some files.

She smiled at him when he entered, urging him to take a seat and asked how the parent life was treating him so far. Suga laughed and said it was difficult but he was managing. They spent a few minutes chatting, then Suga remembered why he had the urge to enter the hospital.

He asked the doctor, “I wanted to now but its okay if whoever did it wants to keep it confidential but do you happen to know who’s sperm we used to inseminate me?”

The doctor replied, “Yes, it should be here,” and rummaged in some of the folders on her desk, handing it over to Suga when she found it, “He didn't want to keep his identity in secret in case the child ever wanted to see his real father.”

Suga opened the folder, reading the name on the folder at the top, he felt his heart fall to his knees, “You’re kidding right? It cant be.”

The name at the top of the folder read, ‘Daichi Sawamura-san’

Suga removed his phone from his pocket and dialed ‘Daichi’, the phone was picked up on the third ring, “Suga? What’s wrong? Is it Kei?”

“No no. I have something to tell you.”

“What?”

“You’re Kei’s biological father. I read the folder for the person who’s sperm we used to inseminate me and that’s you, Daichi”

The other end was silent for a while before Daichi said, “Well this will be an interesting way to tell Kei on how I got you pregnant when his older.”

Suga laughed loudly, knowing in his heart he had found a family with the dark-haired man and nothing made him happier.


End file.
